


For Tomorrow

by newtestament



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake Science, Fluff, Friday (marvel) - Freeform, Gen, HYDRA Baby, IronStrange, IronStrange family, Kid Fic, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe (Movies), Mentions of Mind Rape, No real character bashing, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Sort Of, Stephen Strange is Good With Kids, Timeline distorted after Civil War, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark-centric, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, except the villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtestament/pseuds/newtestament
Summary: Tony Stark gets the news of his life.Apparently, he's a father.Stephen Strange gets a surprise visit from a billionaire.Apparently, he's also a father.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 76
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disregards some events and timeline after Captain America: Civil War. Cap isn't my favorite superhero but I still respect him so I won't make him a complete idiot. The original Avengers will be back eventually. Can't win over Thanos with a broken team after all.
> 
> I also focus more on the family dynamics than actual fighting because I crave all that fluff like a fish out of water. And because I'm really bad at writing battle scenes. 
> 
> Mistakes are my own, obviously. 
> 
> All rights reserved to the creators of Marvel Cinematic Universe.

****CHAPTER 1** **

_“Boss, Agent Fury is here to see you,”_ FRIDAY informed.

“What now?” grunted Tony.

Ever since the so called ‘civil war’, Fury and his minions were MIA, leaving Tony to deal with the mess Rogers and Romanoff left. He hadn’t heard from the man in months. Not that he expected to anyway. If there’s one thing Tony knows about Nick Fury was that he always comes around when you least expect him to, probably bringing with him another end-of-the-world scenario.

“Send him in, Fri.”

Tony brushed his greasy palms over the hand towel haphazardly lying on his desk and huffed. Footsteps warned him of the spy’s presence and he turned to greet him.

“What do you want, Nick?” Tony asked in a nonsense attitude. He was in no condition to deal with riddles at the moment and he’s in desperate need of another cup of coffee.

“Stark. You may need to sit down for this,” Fury spoke. As usual, his demeanor shows nothing but seriousness. Still, it wasn’t always that Fury asks him to sit when dumping him information so it might just be a bit more serious than usual. And that’s saying something; plus he didn’t send Hill or zombie-Coulson in his stead.

Tony rolled his eyes and ignored the suggestion. “I’m good. Now tell me what’s so important that you came out of your vacation.”

If Tony’s attitude annoyed Fury, it didn’t show. Fury dropped a folder on the table and said, “Over two weeks ago, we received vital information regarding a certain HYDRA project. They called it Project MINDS. They have been using DNA samples from Nobel Prize winners, researchers, doctors, and even from their own scientists all to create a pool of future HYDRA scientists. Just three days ago, we managed to track down the base and retrieve what was left of it,” As Fury was recounting the events to Tony, the billionaire picked up the folder and ran it through his database. Everything was just as Fury mentioned. HYDRA went to, for the lack of a better term, grow children— _babies—_ from two different sets of DNAs in machines. It honestly disgusted the billionaire but realized he shouldn’t be that surprised that HYDRA would do such a thing. He hadn’t had the chance to read further when Fury mentioned they already retrieved everything.

“If you’ve taken them down then what do you need me for?” asked Tony confusingly. “Do you want me to give you a home for the children? You have to speak to Pepper for that one. She handles all that stuff.”

“A child. Not children,” replied Fury. He stood next to Tony and tapped on a sheet from the scattered papers at the same time, swiping on Tony’s holographic screen to show the same information. “Meet Subject 007, male, 10 months old, born December 14, 2015, from DNA samples 015 and 091.”

Tony stared at the single photo in front of him. He wasn’t stupid. There was only one reason Fury came to him for this. As much as he hates to admit it, HYDRA would never miss using Tony Fucking Stark’s DNA in a project like this. One look at the boy and Tony knew he was his.

He wasn’t sure what to think or feel about that at all.

“Wha-what of the other children?” He asked after a moment of silence, deflecting a bit away from the obvious while still staring at the photo of Subject 007.

Fury regarded the billionaire with unreadable eyes. “He’s the only one left,” What Fury didn’t say out loud was that the man’s son was the only child out of seven who survived because HYDRA didn’t implant the poison in their bodies until the subject turns one, the age they were first tested for intelligence. SHIELD didn’t know about it so when they infiltrated the base, the implants were activated like a kill switch. HYDRA sure as hell didn’t want anyone else have access to their research subjects. They somehow forgot about 007 amid the escape and removal of evidence. The baby wasn’t even aware of what was happening outside his room. The agent that found him successfully shielded him from further HYDRA ‘clean-up’ attacks.

“He’s mine, isn’t he?” Tony asked albeit more rhetorical. He already knew the boy was his. The ex-Merchant of Death deflated at the implication. He felt extremely guilty at the slightest bit of relief he felt that the child survived while the others didn’t.

The director simply inclined his head in confirmation.

“And the mother?”

“Father, actually,” smirked Fury. “A neurosurgeon named Stephen Strange. I believe you are familiar with the name?”

“Strange?” Tony gawked. Dr. Stephen Strange is—was the top name in neurology in the country. But even after his tragic car accident and subsequent disappearance almost a year ago, his name was still mentioned in journals and studies. They used to engage in the same circles a few years back, attended the same galas, and all that. They never actually talked but he’d seen the guy strut around more than once.

“Of all people, it had to be him, huh?” Tony sighed hopelessly.

“Yes.”

“Well shit,” cursed the mechanic. There goes the chance for the kid to have maternal love. As far as he knew, Dr. Strange wasn’t all that warm.

The thought of being a father hadn’t truly hit him yet. He never even imagined himself in such a position. Tony was sure he was careful during his younger years, and he was more into guys anyway so there wasn’t really much of an issue of accidental parenthood. If things had gone well with Pepper, he might have considered a family but after their mutually agreed break-up, Tony resigned himself that children would never be part of his future. Peter was probably the closest thing to a child he’ll ever have.

“Where- where is he?? The boy, I mean. And is he safe? Injured? How is he??”

“We’ve taken him back to the base. The medical team cannot find anything physically wrong with him. The rest of his file is in there. What you do now is up to you. I’d love it if you take him in given that he’s your son but if you refuse, we will be approaching Dr. Strange. My people are tracking him right now. And if he too refuses, then my best guess is he’ll get adopted by one of the agents or grow up in SHIELD. Foster care won’t be good for him. They wouldn’t be able to give him the education he needs. I will be honest with you since I owe you for keeping some of my agents’ families safe after the fallout. His mind is a powerful weapon, Stark. I am not above using a valuable asset in the future,” Nick Fury actually hoped Stark would raise the boy himself and he knew Stark won’t ever let a child, much less his own son be turned used by SHIELD. The little Stark had a bigger chance of a good childhood with the tech genius than anywhere else in the world. Fury has faith in Stark’s capabilities, both as a hero and a father—not that he’d ever tell the man that. It was the same reason Fury decided to approach Stark first before the doctor.

“NO! _No_ , he won’t be raised in SHIELD or a-a foster home! It doesn’t matter how he came to be but he’s _my_ son!” snapped Tony, surprising himself of the possessiveness in his words.

“Indeed,” replied Fury. “I thought you might say that so I’ve brought him here with me.”

The billionaire’s jaw dropped for a minute then he sent the spy a glare that could kill. And then it turned to a wary expression. Tony gulped. “He’s here?”

Fury nodded once. “Agent Hill is in the lobby watching him as we speak.”

“Fri, send them up right now,” ordered Tony coolly.

As soon as Tony saw the boy, almost half-asleep on Hill’s arms, his iron heart melted, his breathe stilled for a moment, and his whole body felt icy cold. He was pretty sure no child looked as perfect as the one before him. This was truly it. He truly was a father. A father to a precious little boy.

He wasn’t ready but he didn’t think he’d ever think he was anyway. None of that mattered more than his son right now. His son’s need surpassed his self-hate. He’d have to deal with his emotions later, the good and the bad.

Without realizing, Tony walked slowly towards the new arrival, his hands shaking beside him almost as if he wanted to reach out.

And as if recognizing his father, the sleepy baby raised an arm towards Tony and made grabby motions. Tony, not knowing what to do glanced at the two spies with him pleading for help. Of course, both maintained their neutral expressions but Tony could see the challenging look in Fury’s eyes, daring him to do otherwise.

Deciding not to overthink for once, Tony reached for the boy and drew him towards his chest causing the baby to sigh happily and curl onto himself. Having no experience before, he held his son awkwardly; but it still felt so natural, it was almost overwhelming. The tiny weight in his arms felt like they’ve always been there. His protective instincts flared up and his arms tightened reflexively around his son. Tony tilted his head to look at the boy’s face only to find the baby already asleep against where his arc reactor used to be.

He was so focused on the precious bundle attached to him that he hadn’t noticed the approving looks both Fury and Hill sent him.

“I brought some basic things he might need for the night and a few snacks,” Hill informed, dropping the large diaper bag by the door. She didn’t linger after that, leaving the two men and the baby alone.

“Does he have a name?” Tony asked softly not removing his gaze from the child’s face.

“They called him Seven,” Fury replied with a deadpanned expression. “You may inform the public of his origins but keep SHIELD out of it yet. As far as they know, SHIELD no longer exists. I’d like to keep it that way.”

Before leaving through the door, Fury turned back and nodded at Tony, “Oh, and congratulations.”

-

He sat there in the middle of his living room a few hours later, baby in his arms, quietly panicking. He called Pepper as soon as Fury left and told her everything. Being the best friend that she is even after their break-up, Pepper immediately handled the paperwork and promised to come over as soon as she could, and that she couldn't wait to meet her little nephew. Tony was glad Pepper hadn't put the blame on him for this even though he knew it wasn't his fault. He was just so used to being the one to blame no matter the problem.

He also had Happy go to the store and buy diapers, baby food, a high chair, a car seat, and more clothes for a small 10-month-old, and that he would explain later. The Head of Security was stunned by the order but did it anyway. He’s probably thinking his boss had gone out and adopted a baby. Happy was well aware Tony and Pepper didn’t reproduce and knew that the billionaire never cheated on his ex.

Rhodey’s concern echoed the second Tony answered his call. Pepper had already informed him of the mini Stark’s existence. His best friend promised to visit first thing in the morning, also over-the-moon to meet his nephew. He asked Tony if he was doing alright and Tony found it easy to say he was. For a long time, he feared the idea of becoming a father thinking he will turn out like Howard. He’d do his best to break the cycle.

Obviously, there was still doubt in his mind whether he’ll be a good father or would end up damaging the boy. The thought of handing him straight to his other father had crossed his mind. But after a short while of simply holding him, Tony was sure he can’t make himself just walk away now. If he does then he’s no better than Howard.

The baby slept soundly in his arms. It hurt holding him for a long time but Tony couldn't— no, he wouldn't let go. It was probably the safest place the boy could be right now. The compound generally wasn't baby-proofed and Tony was afraid the boy might panic if he wakes up alone. All the rest of the stuff for the baby he ordered won’t arrive until later that night or tomorrow morning. Until then, Tony was more than glad to hold him. 

As he read his son's file, he felt nothing but rage, sadness, and relief. He subconsciously tightened his hold and pressed a lingering kiss on top of the little boy's hair. His and Stephen Strange’s DNA were combined and modified to amplify intelligence. The boy was more of a clone than an offspring in that sense. They were planning to turn him into their very own medical-tech genius. He was generally healthy although a bit below average on weight and height. Tony was pretty sure they didn’t feed him enough and that enraged him.

HYDRA may not have physically abused his baby boy but he knew nothing good ever comes out of any of their operations. He felt sick thinking what if SHIELD didn’t receive the intel, or what if they were too late. They didn’t get to save the other children, that much Tony knows and he would carry that guilt to his death. It doesn’t matter that he wasn’t responsible towards what had happened. The relief he felt from the fact that his son survived though the others didn’t was enough to make him feel incredibly guilty.

His son who didn't have a name. His son who was called by nothing but a number, like he wasn't even important.

Tony had a lot to do.

First, he needed to give his son a name, which he's never really been good at. He couldn't just call him baby, or bambino, or buddy, and he sure as hell not calling him 'seven'. He’d have to ask help from Pepper, or Rhodey, or even Strange for that one, or else he’ll end up naming the little boy from his favorite pizza place.

Speaking of, he probably should inform Stephen Strange. It wouldn't be that hard to find him. As much as he hates to admit, he could use the doctor's help. Logically speaking, he has more experience with people, specifically children. Didn't the man operate on conjoined infant twins before? And he deserves to know he has a son. If he didn't want any part in it then Tony would have him sign off full custody. He didn't want Strange filing a complaint against him for keeping his son away.

Said son stirred in his arms and whined.

"Shh, you're alright _bambino_ ," cooed Tony. "I've got you."

One tiny fist rubbed on a sleep eye furiously, the baby turned his head towards Tony and stared at him with confusion and wonder.

Tony, on the other hand, inwardly stopped breathing. If the baby cried, he wouldn't know what to do. Comforting a wailing baby wasn’t on his list of talents!

It seems like whatever went through his son's mind wasn’t anything scary since the boy then gave him a full-blown grin and giggle that Tony just could not-not return. His boy was so innocent and trusting. He, Tony Stark, was basically a stranger and the child simply didn’t care. Whether it be due to his young age or that he could tell he’s safe around his father (not that the child knew it).

"Hi," whispered Tony airily, bringing a finger down to brush over the baby’s cheeks.

The baby babbled and raised a fist towards Tony’s face, softly hitting his small knuckles on the goatee.

“ba foo wy,” giggled the boy.

Tony never understood why parents talk to their babies even though it was clearly a one-sided conversation until this moment. He speaks 7 languages fluently but never considered baby-talk as one of them especially since he was basically new at all this.

“You hungry, bud?” he cooed. “I know you are. Let’s get you some milk. Lady Agent packed some for you and we’ll get more soon, alright?”

Standing up carefully so as to not shake the baby too much, Tony went on to fish out the bottle from the overnight diaper bag. The child immediately perked and reached for the milk as soon as he saw it in Tony’s hand.

Tony chuckled softly before taking the cap off with one hand and handing it to his son. As the child drank his milk, Tony kept staring and staring, unable to remove his gaze from the steel-blue eyes that stared right back.

It felt like hours though in reality, it was only about two minutes that his baby boy finished his bottle. He took the bottle away and cuddled him in. The superhero finally let his tears fall, hugging his son closer and carding his fingers through the soft, messy brown locks.

And as if sensing the tenseness of his father, the child began to whimper and fuss.

“It’s alright, little one. I’ve got you. Daddy’s got you now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tony Tri-Squad meets baby Stark and he gets a name.

****CHAPTER 2** **

The first night alone with his baby son was a disaster.

While Tony would never back down from his decision of keeping the baby, he’s not entirely father material just by reading parenting books all afternoon.

Changing his son’s diaper was a spectacular failure. In his defense, he didn’t want to put it on too tightly in fear of hurting him. Tony learned that lesson the hard way. The little menace just had to poop while Tony held him. That shirt was now under heap loads of trash.

And feeding a ten-month-old was harder than it looks. It’s messy and sticky and takes way too long. His son clearly had taken his attention span for Tony had resorted to choo-choo train sounds and bribery.

Still, Tony wouldn’t dare change him for the world. In a matter of hours, he already had fallen deeply in love with his little boy.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” Tony huffed without any of the heat. He just put the boy to sleep in his huge bed carefully barricaded with pillows since the crib won’t actually arrive until the next morning. That’s what he gets for getting those custom made convertible cribs. 

The father resigned himself to sleep on the bedroom couch instead (if he ever does), scared that he might roll over the baby in his sleep. He was pretty sure sleeping with an infant in bed is illegal or at least frowned upon.

Tony spent the rest of the early night going through baby books and parenting journals until Happy arrived just after nine, bringing with him a shitload of stuff for the baby.

“Hey Hap,” welcomed Tony cheerfully.

“Why am I buying baby clothes?” Happy gruffly asked as he dropped the bags on the kitchen island counter.

Tony ignored the man and headed straight for the coffee machine. Happy simply crossed his arms and waited.

“Oh, you know, HYDRA being evil and took my DNA to create a baby genius, that sort of thing,” The billionaire shrugged as he sipped his coffee.

“ _Wait WHAT?”_

“You heard me.”

“Oh, I heard you alright!” He snarled. “Where’s the kid, then?”

Tony appreciated his friend’s nonsense attitude. It wasn’t even a full day yet and he was already drained. He didn’t want to explain it in details again.

“In my room, sleeping ‘bout an hour now. I have people coming in early tomorrow to set up his room. Do you think I should move into the mansion? The compound isn’t exactly a prime location for raising a child. Or should I build another house instead? I’m not so sure.”

“How about we start with his room here first and we’ll go from there,” said Happy. “Tell me about him.”

A few years ago, hell, even months ago, Happy would have doubted his boss being capable of caring for a child. But then he saw how the genius billionaire acted when it comes to Peter Parker. Not that the boy knew but Tony insisted all the kid’s calls were directed to his number. Tony had him constantly monitoring the kid, and he even had a copy of his grades. Tony excused it as making sure Peter’s schooling isn’t affected by his Spidermanning when Happy was pretty sure he kept a copy because he was proud.

Tony, no matter what the man thinks, would be a great father. 

“He’s perfect, Hap. I mean really, truly perfect. He’s got blue— almost gray eyes which I think he got from his other father-” Happy resisted cutting off at that “-which reminds me, I’m going to have to talk to Dr. Strange-” That must be the other father.”- soon. Anyway, he’s a quiet and happy kid. Adorable to boot. He didn’t fuss at all even though I was basically a stranger to him. It’s like he knows who I am. Now that I mention it, I think he does. He’s a genius after all. He’s just… I don’t know, just perfect. He’s my son.”

Tony had that distant, fond look on his face when he talked about the boy. It’s a new experience for Happy seeing his boss that happy even with the tired eyes.

“Does he have a name?” Happy asked. Tony never mentioned the kid by name.

Tony shrugged halfheartedly. “Not yet. They called him Subject Seven.”

Anger raced through Happy’s veins. The poor little kid. “Well, you better give him one soon. I don’t want to end up calling him Stark Jr.”

“Yeah, no. Not happening. I got this baby name book and still couldn’t find one that’s perfect for him. I’ve thought about something close to Seven but decided against it. I don’t want any reminder of his time in HYDRA. Plus, I seriously don’t want to call him Steven although his other father’s name is funnily enough also Stephen, with a ‘ph’. ‘Sev’ is great but naming him from an evil potions master would be cruel, don’t you think?”

Happy only nods, already used to his boss’s ramblings.

“Anyway, I’m stuck between four names right now.”

Happy wanted to tell Tony it’s just a name and he should pick one already but given the issue of his son being called a number all his short life, Happy would gladly allow the new father to stress about it. They both deserve that much.

“Why don’t you tell me those names? And while you’re at it, let me see a picture.”

Tony fished out his phone from his back pocket and scrolled through the galleries looking for the most adorable photo he could find of his son, which isn’t hard considering he’s adorable in all of them.

“Here. So, yeah, I was thinking Max, Alexander, Mason, or Theo. Something classic, I don’t know. Just that I’m sure I don’t want him stuck with a weird ass celebrity baby name like Moon Unit. Did you know Sossamon named her son _Audio Science_? It’s like naming my baby boy _Physics,_ ” he shuddered thinking about the bullying his son might end up with in high school.

“Those are actually good names, “ commented Happy. “A cute kid, by the way. Probably takes after the other father a lot.”

Tony playfully rolled his eyes but kept the smile on his face. “Mean.”

“Why don’t you sleep on it? We’ll all love it regardless of what you choose.”

Tony considered it for a moment before nodding. It’s as good as any and no matter what he ends up calling his baby boy, Tony would love him all the same.

“Oh, and by the way, the kid’s Academic Decathlon is three weeks. Are you going?” Happy asked.

“Yes, I’ll try to. As long as nothing urgent comes along. Don’t tell spiderkid yet. Don’t want to disappoint him.”

Happy left after that, needing to head back to the tower to finish up the day’s packing. He secretly wanted to stay in hopes of seeing the little Stark in person but since the kid’s sleeping, Happy decided there’s always tomorrow. Besides, he was pretty sure Tony would end up calling him to babysit soon.

Tony didn’t sleep at all, which isn’t unusual. Between baby-proofing his wing and tracking down Strange, he didn’t have much time for rest. The recluse ex-surgeon had been spotted by CCTV cameras all around New York but none pointing out exactly where he lives. It turned out harder than he thought.

He did manage to locate him at 177A Bleeker Street, Manhattan though. Thank heavens for the facial recognition satellite system he developed. It’s still a prototype but already works wonders. Tony decided early on that he’ll talk to the guy at the end of the week. He needs to discuss things with the Stark lawyers first to make sure Strange won’t use any of the information against him and his— their son if he ends up rejecting the boy. A simple NDA and a termination of parental rights form will do the trick.

Tony had faith the doctor won’t. Still, the back-up is there in case.

Thankfully, the baby didn’t wake up all night. Tony had subconsciously checked on him every two hours even though he knew FRIDAY would inform him if he so much as stirs in his sleep. He still can’t believe he’s a father and even more so that he hasn’t ran away or drank himself to oblivion yet.

He needs help, he admits that much. He might have survived the first night but who could say he will the second and third. Heck, he hadn’t even given the kid a bath yet. And what about when he finally goes back to work in his lab or get called to a business meeting? Who’d look after the baby? Hiring a nanny seems reasonable, right? But Tony grew up around a lot of them and none had ever been good to him or for him. As a child, all he wanted was his parents’ attention. He already vowed to break the bad parenting cycle, plus with Pepper as CEO and the Avengers Initiative scrapped, Tony didn’t have a lot else to do. Taking care of his son seemed more and more appealing.

Plus, who could ever resist his baby boy’s adorable face??

_“Boss, the Baby Boss is awake,”_ announced FRIDAY.

“Thanks, Fri.”

Tony all but ran to his bedroom, scared that his son might try to climb down the bed and fall. He was glad the crib had arrived at the first light. Tony already had people working on the baby’s room that moment. By the end of the day, the kid’s top-notch nursery would be ready to use.

When the billionaire got to his room, he found his son sitting upright, hands grabbing both his little socked feet and giggling at some singing kid’s show FRIDAY played on the television.

The sight warmed Tony’s heart and he quickly scooped the boy up in his arms, making the boy squeal and blow him a raspberry.

“Good morning, buddy,” cooed Tony softly.

“Goo moni,” his son copied, happily clapping his hands together. Tony pressed his lips over the soft bed-hair.

As he went on to change the kid’s wet diaper, Tony had a sudden realization.

“Mason. I’m going to call you Mason Alexander.” Happy was partially right. Tony didn’t need to sleep on it but as soon as he saw his son, he knew. He initially found it weird and confusing— _my son, Mason_ — it definitely rolls off the tongue; but it felt right.

Diaper firmly placed on his son and foregoing the pants, Tony carried Mason to the kitchen. It looked far different from yesterday morning. Now, with a steel gray luxury high chair in the middle and a baby formula milk maker on the counter, the kitchen screamed domesticity.

“Okay, my little Masie-bear, let’s get that tummy filled,” said Tony as he settled his thumb-sucking son on his seat.

Tony already studied the milk machine earlier so he was quick to hand Mason his bottle. And according to the internet, 10-month-old babies can eat a few solid foods so he placed chopped bananas and cereal puffs on a brightly-colored bowl, and placed them on his son’s tray.

It was a far cry of improvement from how he fed the baby the night before. Mason was still messy but somehow, none of the food ended up on the floor. A tray was definitely what he needed.

Tony still couldn’t take his eyes off his son even as he prepared his own coffee. He knew at some point, he’ll get used to Mason’s presence but in the meantime, Tony let himself enjoy the moment. He was extremely lucky the boy hasn’t thrown a tantrum yet. He wasn’t sure if it was due to how he was raised the first ten months of his life, to accept what was given to him quietly without complaints, or Mason’s just simply a good baby.

His file from HYDRA didn’t say much compared to the others (Tony still feel guilty about it and reminded FRIDAY to make sure SHIELD had given the children proper funerals and maybe ask if they informed the parents). Surprisingly, there’s a list of allergies and milestones in his sheet. Turns out, Mason has a severe pineapple allergy, learned to crawl at six months, showed signs of verbal improvement at the same time, spoke his first real word (yes) at seven, and was tested for eidetic memory at nine months. The last note on his file assumed his son might possibly be capable of reading and solving basic arithmetic math by the time he turns one.

Tony was proud of his son but hated the implications of his intelligence. HYDRA may have successfully created child geniuses but Tony would have preferred Mason to be raised as normal as possible. Sometimes he hoped any children born from him won’t become geniuses mainly because Tony knew how difficult it is to socialize. Being too smart and rich usually means fewer real friends.

Not that he’d change him for anything. Mason is incredibly perfect in Tony’s eyes. It doesn’t really matter if his son is a prodigy or not. He’d do everything to make sure Mason has the best childhood he can provide. He’ll get to play like a kid instead of forced to learn physics at four. Mason won’t have to hide his action figures under the bed or stay up at dawn crying over a chemistry book.

He’s going to enjoy his childhood. Tony doesn’t give a shit to whoever says otherwise.

-

Pepper and Rhodey arrived at the compound at the same time.

And to say that Mason had them both wrapped around his little finger was an understatement.

Between the three of them, Mason wasn’t put down all day. He’s either cradled and cooed by Pepper, bounced on the knee by Rhodey or hogged and cuddled by Tony. He’s also received years worth of gifts from the two of them. They seemed to forget that children grew like weeds (at least it’s what the parenting book says) since they bought about five bags worth of clothes. Mason’s got a shelf full of stuffed animals, another shelf full of storybooks, and a very useful bubble machine. Pepper even bought him a handmade wooden rocking horse which probably cost more than her shoes. Mason’s too young to use it but it’s an extremely thoughtful gift. Pepper told Tony she simply couldn’t resist buying it for her nephew when she saw it in some high-end toy shop.

Rhodey, never one to resist a challenge, ended up buying a whole indoor playset on Amazon. Tony didn’t bother telling his best friend that he actually already bought one. The communal floor could always use some fun and color anyway. That way, if he brings Mason up, he’ll be happily occupied.

When Mason was taken down for a nap after his lunch of buttered pasta, Pepper finally had the nerve to discuss how to go from there.

“Have you decided on what to tell the public?” She asked.

“I won’t,” answered Tony. “He’ll stay out of the camera for now.”

Pepper nodded understandingly. “But what about when it does come to light? And how do you plan to explain his existence? We can create some sort of identity for his mother.”

“No. I plan to include Dr. Strange in his life if he wants. A fake mother would negate that. I’ll actually head down to Manhattan this weekend so I’ll leave Mason to either the two of you or Happy’s hands,” he breathed in. “Plus, we were still together by the time of his conception so I cannot simply say he’s a product of my infidelity. I can’t do that to you and myself, Pep. Fury gave me the freedom to release the real story as long as I keep SHIELD out of it. And I think it’s the best route. I’ve thought about it last night. We’ll say that HYDRA had stolen my DNA, and Strange’s if he agrees to it, and created Mason. After the collapse of SHIELD and subsequent exposure of the HYDRA infiltration, I somehow successfully hacked into their database and found out about Mason. It’s not difficult to believe. I did hack the Pentagon in high school.”

“Aren’t you worried about what your son would think when he grows up?” This time, it was Rhodey who asked.

Tony shook his head. “I’m more worried if he finds out I lied about his whole life. I promised I’d be better than Howard. Howard never cared about what I felt. He didn’t tell me about SHIELD, about the reactor, about anything. All he cared for was finding Captain America. It’s better if Mason knows early on so I can explain it to him ahead. He won’t ever have to find out from the internet.”

That seemed to pacify his two friends. They looked pleasantly surprised at how parental Tony turned out. Both of them knew the irresponsible, arrogant, self-centered persona was just that— a persona. But even then, nobody ever thought Tony Stark would take up fatherhood like a walk in the park. It was a very welcome surprise indeed.

“And Pep,” Tony continued, “I need you to talk to the lawyers. Mason doesn’t have a legal birth certificate yet. Leave the other parent blank for now. I’ll also need the papers for termination of parental rights and an NDA in case Dr. Strange refuses to take part in his life.”

“Are you sure about this, Tones?” Pepper asked. “You’re going to have to share Mason and I’ve known you long enough to say you aren’t exactly the best in sharing something important.”

“Yes, but it’s not about me, is it? Mason deserves to know both his parents, and Strange deserves to know he has a son. We aren’t even sure he’ll acknowledge Mason. I’d rather have him sign off his rights now than a custody battle in the future,” Tony shrugged shamelessly. He knew he’d win the battle regardless— he had the money, a better than ever reputation, and cruel, cruel lawyers— but it would mean Mason would be caught in the middle.

The two left by the time Mason woke up from his nap. Rhodey still had the last of his physical therapy and Pepper had a meeting at 5. Both promised to visit again soon.

Tony had two more days before he take Strange by surprise. He thought about setting up an appointment with the man but it seemed like the doc didn’t have a phone. He didn’t even have a landline! Strange really had lived up to his name.

He had no choice but to knock on the man’s door. No matter, it wasn’t like he had nefarious reasons.

Until then, Tony and Mason had two whole days to learn about each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen meets a familiar face. Tony is introduced to the whole mumbo-jumbo.

****CHAPTER 3** **

****

Stephen Strange was to used strange things, funnily enough. There wasn’t much in life that could surprise him since the discovery of the Mystic Arts. That, and being thrown out of his physical body would always be at the top of his list.

So when Tony Stark, the famous superhero billionaire, stood at the Sanctum’s front door— which was supposed to be impossible to find without having knowledge of its existence in the first place— Stephen found himself thoroughly surprised.

It’s been a couple of years since he saw the man. The last time they were in each other’s presence was months before his fateful accident. Not that they had any good reason to stay in contact. They were barely friends then. Aside from the few black-tie parties they’re both invited to, Stephen much preferred his distance from the eccentric billionaire. He always found himself morally superior to a businessman who used to sell weapons for a living. 

“Dr. Stark?” He asked, keeping his voice neutral and unaffected. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Strange? Uh, what’s with the get-up? Oh, and call me Tony,” asked Tony incredulously, subtly glancing at what’s visible of the Sanctum’s interior from behind his sunglasses.

Stephen rolled his eyes. Of course, Stark would comment on that. Still, he did not have time to deal with such nonsense. 

“If you have nothing else to say, you may go. I am a very busy man,” he drawled and went to turn his back and close the door.

“No! Wait!” called the unwanted visitor. “This is important.”

The urgency in his voice was enough to make Stephen take a second. He huffed and raised a finger motioning Tony to follow him, not bothering to turn around.

By the sound of careful but loud footsteps, Stephen was sure Stark had followed him inside. He directed them straight to the kitchen knowing it was the safest place for a non-sorcerer to be in. Just the thought of Tony Stark around the hundred to thousand year-old relics was frightening.

Stephen gestured for the man to sit as he went to prepare tea. “A drink, perhaps?” He asked.

“No. No thanks,” Tony plopped himself on the chair and placed a folder Stephen didn’t know Stark carried on the table.

The Master of the Sanctum sighed but kept standing a few feet from the billionaire. “Alright, you have five minutes.”

Stark chuckled humorlessly as he brushed two fingers carefully over the documents. “I might need more than that,” he mumbled. Instead of waiting for a response from Stephen— if he was even expecting one— Stark slid the folder towards the doctor. “A few days ago, SHIELD informed me of a HYDRA operation called Project MINDS where they created test-tube babies and grew them in machines. DNA from those they considered geniuses in different fields were used, as well and a very detailed life-plan that ‘encourages’ learning. The children were supposedly the ‘minds of the future’ and turn into indoctrinated scientists for HYDRA…”

While the tech genius explained, Stephen went on to open the folder and read through the same details Tony mentioned. The project, in his perspective as a doctor was both astonishing and completely inhumane. Growing babies inside a machine weren’t exactly common but it had been done a few times. It was more of a we-need-help-getting-pregnant scenario though. Never for the sake of world domination. And never from a combination of DNA alone.

The thought of children being raised in an environment such as HYDRA was horrifying. Stephen might not be the warmest and most caring person, even during his practice— _especially_ during his practice— he was still adamant about the morality of it all. Although, he was confused about what it had to do with him. He was a neurosurgeon. He wouldn’t be that much of help when it comes to pediatrics or obstetrics.

“...I mean, they could have just hired people, you know? I really don’t understand why they decided babies were a better choice. Haven’t they heard of the ‘Nature vs. Nurture’ debate? I’d honestly think they’re grasping loose strings if not for my barely a year old son who can already read and -”

“Wait! Your son?!” Stephen hissed. “Do you mean to say your DNA was used- wait, of course it is,” he whispered more to himself. Tony Stark was possibly the most famous genius of the century.

“Yes, it comes with the job of being a famed genius, I guess,” Tony removed his glasses and twiddled them in his fingers. “They did use it, though I still had no idea how they got any sample from me,” he reached over the table and plucked out his son’s file. “His name is Mason. He’s 10 months old. They used to call him Seven, did you know? I thought about naming him similar. He’d probably end up being named from a dungeon bat professor, or God forbid, Steven, no offense,” Strange simply nodded, completely understanding why Stark refuses to name his son after Captain America after the whole civil war fiasco. His name being Stephen was just an unlucky coincidence. “But I’d rather he have a completely different name. Something that won’t remind him of HYDRA. Mason’s a classic name, don’t you think? His full name is Mason Alexander Stark, by the way. Adorable kid. Simply adorable,” Tony gushed and rambled about his son with so much warmth that even Stephen could not deny the child had the famous Iron Man wrapped around his fingers.

“I’m sure he is, Mr. Stark. However, I am confused as to how I can help you with this. I no longer practice and unless your little boy has brain issues, I cannot be much of help,” the ex-neurosurgeon said, finally sitting down and staring at the single grinning photo of Tony Stark’s son, feeling like he's missing something vital.

“Ah, right,” Tony rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and nerves. “I don’t know how else to say this but HYDRA kinda used your DNA too?”

“WHAT??!” bellowed the Sorcerer in surprise and anger, almost tumbling back on his chair.

“Yeah, they somehow thought combining yours and my DNA would be beneficial for the world. At least _their_ version of it. Although now that I have little Mason, I’m pretty sure they’re right about that one. I must say, Dr. Strange, you and I make quite the perfect child,” chimed Tony cheerfully, not oblivious to the doctor’s inner turmoil but completely ignoring it.

Stephen had to steady his breathing that seemed to turn for the worse at every word that got out of Tony Stark’s mouth.

“I- I have a son?” He wondered out loud. “Vishanti, I have a son!”

He raised a shaking hand over the photo of the boy— _Mason_ and gently traced the outline of his tiny face. He can’t believe it! It was something Stephen had given up on. While he never thought about it as a practicing neurosurgeon, the loneliness in the Sanctum made him think about having a family. Of course, it wasn’t exactly easy for a Master of the Mystic Arts with all the responsibility, the rules and secrecy. When he became Master of the Sanctum and acting Sorcerer Supreme not so long ago, having a family became more of a fantasy.

But now... It was like it was dumped onto his lap like a well-wrapped gift. 

For Tony’s part, he finally had the decency to remain quiet while the doctor absorbs the information.

“Where is he?!” demanded Stephen, furious eyes gleamed at Tony though the billionaire could sense the anger wasn’t really directed _at_ him.

“At the compound. My best friend Rhodey is with him. You have nothing to worry about, Doc. Mace’s fine and happy,” placated Tony. “So… does this mean you actually want to be in his life? Because if you don’t, it’s totally fine! I have the papers here with me so you can sign off the rights if you’d rather not be involved at all.”

“Of course I want to be in his life, Dr. Stark!” Stephen was offended and hurt that the man thought he was just going to ignore his own flesh and blood.

“Oh, right. It’s just that, you seem to be living some sort of recluse life for almost a year…” At least Tony felt a little guilty.

The color drained from the Sorcerer’s face when he realized Stark had no idea what he does for a living (if you could call it that). He had no idea how Tony Stark would react to magic but he sincerely hoped it won’t be as bad as his first encounter.

Stephen puffed out a long sigh, his hands trembling more than usual. “But there’s something you need to know first. I, however, understand if you do not want _me_ to be a part of his life after I tell you,” he said quietly.

“I seriously doubt that… unless you’re a criminal or something. Wait, are you in a cult now?! Is that why you’re dressed like that?? Man, and here I thought you’d be the responsible parent between the two of us. Well, a cult I could deal with. I’ve heard weirder things. Mom’s Catholic and I find that somewhat a big cult anyway. Just don’t force any of it to Mason or take him to wherever your cultish meeting is happening. It’s nothing like that Jones guy who killed people with Kool-aid, right? ‘Cause that’s just nuts. Or that murderi-”

“I am a Master of the Mystic Arts!” Stephen interrupted loudly.

“A _what_ now?”

Another long sigh. “A Master of the Mystic Arts. We protect our reality from mystical threats, to safeguard earth from extra-dimensional evil. I am currently the Master of the New York Sanctum and acting Sorcerer Supreme until the Masters choose one.”

“Mystic Arts? What the fuck is that?!” Tony hissed at the man sitting before him.

“Magic, Stark,” Stephen consciously rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Right, of course... _Magic_. That's, uh, great?" Tony's voice hitched. Mystical Arts. Threats. Great, Strange had to be some kind of superhero as well. It was just Tony’s luck.

Stephen noticed Stark's tensed shoulders and heavy breathing. The man of science would be wary of the Mystic Arts, that much was obvious. Hell, he thought the Ancient One was high on drugs when she first introduced it.

Still, it didn't warrant a panic attack, which was what the billionaire was coming to right in front of him.

Not wanting to scare Stark away and cutting him out of the boy's life, Stephen tried to calm him down as best as he can without physical contact.

"Mr. Stark... Tony, you need to breathe. I'll explain it the best I can. I'm also a man of science and I understand the... weirdness of it all. I promise you, I will do no harm," Stephen said softly, his hands itching to touch the man's shoulder.

"No, I- I know it exists. I mean, Reindeer games has it, and uh, Wanda too. It's just-" Tony tried to calm himself and brought a palm to his face before looking up at Stephen's concerned expression, "-I had bad experiences with it."

Magic wasn't what Tony expected out of Strange. What Wanda did to his mind still gives him nightmares. He felt bad hoping the doctor wouldn't acknowledge Mason just so he won't need to be around magic so much. It was a selfish thought but believed it was also warranted.

"What kind of magic, Stark?" asked Stephen seriously. If it bothered Iron Man that much, it must have been terrible. As acting Sorcerer Supreme, rogue sorcerers were his responsibility.

"She- she uh made me see these visions and I... It was horrible," Tony shuddered just thinking about it. He could still hear the blame coming out of Cap's mouth.

"She did what?!" hissed the Sorcerer. "Mind magic is forbidden! Every sorcerer knows the danger it comes with. It is something even the novices know."

"I don't think she was anything like you, doc. She doesn’t uh, dress like you for one. I'm not sure where you got your powers and shit but I know Wanda got hers from Loki’s scepter. She and her brother volunteered in some HYDRA project. She got mind controlling powers while the brother got superspeed.”

“Well that’s reassuring,” sighed Stephen. If it was someone from the order, that would have meant they had someone playing with mind magics. “We do not harness powers from some kind of scepter. Rather, we draw energies from other planes of existence throughout the multiverse. The Mystic Arts cannot be acquired, but simply learned. I will try to explain later on if you really want to know. Nevertheless, I give you my word, Mr. Stark. I won’t ever use such magic on you without consent. It should never have happened to you.”

“Uh, thanks, I guess,” replied Tony with a nervous half smile. “Can you show me something? It’d be better if I see it now maybe then I can distinguish yours from hers easily.”

“That’s reasonable,” hummed Stephen. With his sling ring, he conjured a rather small version of a chakra. It was something quite unremarkable for them as they all learn it early on, but for those outside of the order, it was enough to astonish.

And Tony Stark was astonished. He’d seen stranger (get it?) things, and those most outright scared him, but it seemed like Doc Wizard’s magic didn’t. It didn't feel... threatening.

And when Stephen vanished the shield, a single blue butterfly emerged. If that doesn’t present innocence then what else would?

“Right, that happens sometimes,” said a slightly embarrassed Stephen.

“Do you want to meet him?” Tony abruptly asked, feeling elated by the show of calmer magic. “Mason, I mean.”

“Yes, of course!” Stephen replied enthusiastically. He was shocked at the sudden offer but grabbed at the chance either way. He was worried that if he took longer to confirm, Stark would retract the invite.

“When are you free?”

“Now, if you don’t mind.”

“Nah. He’ll be off his nap soon anyway. We’ll still have to drive an hour upstate.”

Stephen silently shook his head. Driving still triggers PTSD for him. “I’d prefer to portal there. And I’ll need to talk to Wong first. Can you show me a picture?”

If it confused Tony, he didn’t ask. He took out his phone and scrolled down to a photo of the communal area. If Strange said he’d literally portal in, it’d be better if he appear somewhere where the guards won’t shoot first.

Stephen glanced at the photo with a nod. “You can go ahead. I will come by at around 4, if that’s alright?”

“Yeah, sure. That’s fine,” replied Tony carelessly. In truth, he didn’t really know if he minded. It was just too much, the information, the surprises, and even Strange’s unusual kindness.

Tony stood and placed the file back on the case. While the meeting didn’t go exactly as planned and he suddenly had more questions than answers, Tony was glad of Strange’s enthusiasm to meet Mason. At least it meant Mason could have another person in the world to love him; because he really does deserve it all.

Stephen walked Tony out of the Sanctum silently. His thoughts were still focused on Mason and the mind magic Stark brought up. He knew Stark was afraid. It was obvious by the way he squared his shoulders and flinched at every mention of magic. If he wanted to be a part of Mason’s life, a son he didn’t know but already loved, he needed Tony to trust him and be comfortable around all of him.

“So, I’ll see you later then,” said Tony, putting back his glasses.

Stephen nodded in affirmation. “Thank you, Mr. Stark. I really appreciate you informing me even though you didn’t have to,” he would reluctantly admit he’d never think about thanking Stark or much less appreciate anything he does before Kamar Taj. The thing with Dormammu and the Ancient One’s death had led him to understand there was a world far bigger than his mind. It was always never about him. In turn, it taught him humility. Oh, he’s still a sarcastic asshole but he doesn’t think that would ever change.

Tony didn’t exactly smile but his lips twitched a little. It was the reassurance he needed to know he was doing the right thing.

At least he hoped it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write at least 5 chapters ahead so I'll be able to upload multiple chapters at once next time. Bear with me. 
> 
> Also, if you're a fan of James Potter/Severus Snape pairing, check out my other ongoing fanfiction titled 'Recognition'. I don't have update schedules but I'm not the type to abandon a story. 
> 
> Spread the love 🖤


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen meets Mason.

****CHAPTER 4****

****

Stephen’s conversation with Wong went as smoothly as he hoped. The librarian didn’t even bat an eye when he told him he found out he had a son. If he hadn’t explained the situation pointing to HYDRA, his friend would have gladly assumed Stephen knocked up some random girl before joining the order.

Wong did, however, gape when he mentioned Stark as the other father.

The fanboy in him _rejoiced_.

Then Stephen had to start explaining all over when his friend asked him how it was possible.

And when Stephen told him the thing about Stark experiencing mind rape, Wong promised to look into protective spells without being asked. The doctor would have been offended at his friend’s blatant favoritism if he wasn’t thankful for the help.

He also ended up forcing Stephen to dress properly, preferably in his formal clothing (really?) that Stephen ignored. He did, however, change his robes to a dark blue, half-sleeved button-down shirt and khaki pants, the cloak opting to stay behind after some pleading from Stephen. He really wanted to make a good impression after all. Preferably without scaring him with a sentient piece of cloth. Wong also reminded him to ask Stark if he was friends with Beyonce.

Before heading upstate, Stephen made a stop at the toy store. He didn’t want to arrive empty-handed and he wanted to buy something nice for his son. The store wasn’t particularly expensive since he couldn’t really afford anything from FAO Schwarz, but it was pretty decent. Stephen went to browse for a while, earning him smiles from the attendees and the other customers, until he found a soft furry gray stuffed elephant that had the cutest embroidered eyes. He took it off the shelf with a satisfied smile, and paid for it, forgoing the wrapping.

Stephen then portaled to the compound exactly an hour and a half after Tony left the Sanctum, clutching the stuffed elephant in one hand. He would have come sooner but he knew Stark had to drive back. He didn’t want to end up surprising the rest of what was left of the Avengers.

_“Good afternoon, Dr. Strange. The boss has been notified of your arrival.”_ Stephen jumped at the female voice’s announcement. He should’ve expected at least that. Tony Stark was known for his A.I. so of course there’s one in his home.

“Uh, thanks?” He replied apprehensively looking up the ceiling.

“That’s FRIDAY,” Tony informed from the doorway causing Stephen to jump again in surprise. Tony just shrugged unashamedly and moved closer to the bar and poured himself a glass of water. “Drink?”

Stephen shook his head. “Thank you, though.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

Tony was stunned when he found Strange dressed in normal clothes… _and is that a stuffed animal?_ He freely admits the man looked devastatingly hot in fitted shirts. God, those biceps are to die for.

He thought himself lucky Mason ended up having a gorgeous if not initially-weird faced father. He did notice the resemblance between the man and his son. They both have the same steel-blue eyes and lighter hair. Mason even had his nose. The whole magic thing was simply unfortunate.

Although Tony knew Strange’s magic mumbo jumbo was different from Loki’s and Wanda’s, it was still unnerving to see even if it wasn’t least bit threatening. If Tony actually believe the doc would cause harm, he’d never have agreed to let him meet Mason.

Strange being hot was just an added bonus.

Stephen simply stood in the middle of the room while Tony explicitly checked him out. He knew he looked ten times better in casual clothes than the robes, and felt unusually relieved and smug about it especially since Stark seemed to like what he saw.

He wasn’t even sure why he was glad Stark found him appealing. Stephen never swung that way before, never even experimented on it.

Perhaps it was only because he was relieved Stark didn’t push him out of his son’s life yet.

“You brought something for Mason?” Stephen nodded nervously, making Tony smile widely. “Oh, he’ll love it! He’s just woken up. Come on,” Tony beckoned him over to the elevator after chugging down his water.

Stephen followed Tony without another word. He hadn’t seen the compound from outside but judging from what he did see, the place was huge. He felt slightly intimated sharing a son with a business conglomerate with a close to a trillion industry. Stephen didn’t even know what he can bring to the table. It seemed like Mason was already well provided for.

He doubt Stark brought him in to provide for the kid anyway. He may have been rich once but even then, it was nowhere close to the man.

Stephen was led to a huge living space which he believed was Stark’s personal quarters. There was a huge glass window at one side opening to a view of the river making the space look brighter than it was. The walls were white but the floor’s a dark type of polished wood. A spacious top-notch kitchen was placed a step higher than the rest of the area. Even the furniture looked extremely luxurious, and just within Stephen’s tastes. It was almost similar to his old apartment. If not for the high chair, random toys lying on the couch, and the playpen set on one corner, it would have looked far too much like a rich bachelor’s pad. 

Tony gestured for him to sit while he grab the kid from the nursery. The Sorcerer ignored the invite (if he even saw the invitation) and stayed put in the middle of the lounge area while Tony went straight to a connected hallway.

If the tech genius noticed the man’s agitation, he didn’t say anything. Tony understood how nerve-wracking it was to meet his son whom he had no knowledge of whatsoever since he was in the doctor’s position just a few days ago. 

Tony was even impressed that Strange hadn’t panicked. The ex-neurosurgeon was truly an epitome of composure.

Not that it would last long.

Because as soon as Stephen would see Mason, Tony was sure the man would drop on his knees.

That’s how adorable Mason is.

While Stephen wracks his brain on everything he learned about childcare during his residency, Tony went into the room to take Mason from Rhodey. He found the little boy happily playing with the trains while the uncle had his entire focus on connecting the tracks.

Tony had to suppress laughter at the Air Force Colonel’s furrowed brows as he held two obviously unmatched tracks in both hands.

“They don’t go together, honey-bear,” chuckled Tony by the door.

At the sound of his father’s voice, Mason immediately perked up and shrieked, chubby arms raised as a universal sign of wanting to be held.

Tony smiled fondly at the boy and strolled gracefully to pick him up. Rhodey rolled his eyes and dropped the train tracks on the floor, losing them in the mess.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. It’s harder than it looks,” defended the older man. “Man, I can steer a plane out of a war zone but I can’t figure this thing out,” Rhodey’s disappointed face made Tony laugh harder.

“Have to agree with you on that one. Train tracks are not my forte,” replied a grinning Tony while bouncing his son on his arms. He looked at Mason with intense love and asked, “How are you today, my little gummy bear?”

“Da! Mish!” Mason patted his father’s face rather strongly and kissed him messily on the nose. 

“Aww, I miss you too, munchkin,” Tony ignored the wetness on his nose, cooed, and kissed the baby’s temple before turning back to his friend. “Strange is here, by the way. I’ll bring this one out to meet him.”

Rhodey pulled himself up with the help of the retractable crutches Tony made for him. He could walk fine now using the exoskeleton braces on his leg but he still needed help when standing up from the ground.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Rhodey asked when he’s back at his feet.

Tony shook his head with a small amused smile. “Nah. I got it. The doc isn’t a threat. At least not yet. I don’t want him to feel cornered. I’ll tell you later,” He added when he noticed the alarmed look on the Colonel’s face.

“If you’re sure…” Rhodey trailed off.

Tony simply smirked at him and plucked the pacifier from Mason’s crib. “We’ll be fine. Won’t we, _amore_?” He clipped the pacifier on the boy’s shirt. “And if you’re worried, you can always spy on us through FRIDAY. I’ll let you off this time.”

With that, Tony stepped out of the nursery carrying Mason in one arm like a football.

Stephen was still standing when he got back. It didn’t look like he moved at all. Tony would be surprised he was even breathing.

Not that he could blame Strange. Anyone would be tense at this kind of situation.

The doc’s eyes widened at the sight of a baby in the genius’s arms. If Tony was asked, he’d say the man fell in love with Mason right there.

That, or he just had a heart attack.

And since Strange didn’t drop dead, he’d assume it was the first option. 

“Doc, I’d like you to meet Mason Alexander Stark,” introduced Tony as he shifted the boy around to look at the newcomer. “Masi-bear, this is Dr. Stephen Strange, your-” he raised a brow at the man “-how do I introduce you?”

As if just regaining his voice, Stephen rasped, “father.”

Tony nodded in approval and turned back to the baby who was looking at Strange strangely. “This is your _other_ father.”

Mason kept his unblinking eyes on Stephen causing the man to shift on his leg awkwardly. The boy didn’t smile or cry. Instead, he placed three fingers in his mouth and tilted his head to the side, keeping his gaze straight. It was like the boy was judging his entire being.

He continued staring for what felt like hours while Tony outright snickered until Mason finally decided to reach the free hand forward, asking to be held.

Stephen didn’t think twice. He immediately and subconsciously approached the father-son duo and held out his own arms for Tony to pass their son, ignoring the spit on the baby’s hand.

Tony noticed the wizard’s shaking and scarred hands but again, did not comment. He passed Mason without so much as a blink of an eye, exchanging him with the stuffed elephant from the man. When the baby had settled, Tony gave the toy back to the doctor.

Stephen had more experience holding children so it wasn’t difficult for him to cradle the baby. Mason still looked at him curiously, the way he first looked at Tony, and like deja vu, reached one hand to touch Stephen’s beard. Then, like a wall demolished between them, Mason blew a raspberry and giggled.

Tony laughed, startling Stephen out of his trance. “Yeah, he kinda likes the feel of it.”

Stephen silently nodded, transferred the toy on his other hand holding the baby, and brought his finger to caress the baby’s soft, chubby cheeks. Mason felt heavy in his arms but Stephen didn’t mind one bit. He slowly swayed side to side and hummed, forgetting Tony’s presence in the room. Tony, for his part, didn’t mind as well. He rather liked seeing the well-composed man fall head over heels in love with a baby.

“Hi, little one,” Stephen whispered softly. “Look what I got you,” he raised the elephant for the child to see. Mason yelped happily and held both his arms out. Stephen immediately handed the toy but kept hold of it lightly.

Mason kept babbling nonsense to Stephen, clutching rather tightly on his new stuffed animal. Though he was unusually smart, his verbal skill was still that of a normal one-year-old. Tony believed Mason could fully read basic words and understand most of them. He just can’t say them very well.

It didn’t deter Stephen. He continued talking to the baby as if they were having an actual conversation. Stephen has taken fatherhood even better than Tony and he wasn’t the only one stunned by the revelation. Tony was positive that between the two of them, Mason would be smothered in bubble wrap and cuddles.

-

By the time Stephen released his hold on Mason, the boy was already half asleep (again). It was almost dinner time so Tony refused to let the baby sleep until he was fed.

The doc handed the tired baby back to Tony who in turn, set him down on his high chair. While Stephen hogged and cooed over their son, the billionaire took the time to prepare Mason’s dinner of shredded chicken, mashed potato, and a warm bottle of baby formula. He also prepared a plate for Stephen and himself. Rhodey had already left the building half an hour ago, passing by an oblivious doctor and sent an a cheery grin at Tony when he realized the kid’s other dad was exactly someone Tony would bring home. 

It was why the three of them ended up eating dinner at the kitchen island counter.

Tony tried feeding his son at first but soon gave up altogether and let Mason use his hands to eat. As the kid ate his way through fist-smashed mash potatoes and scattered chicken shreds, Tony decided it was as good time as any to talk about how they would go through with the co-parenting.

“I have his birth certificate in my room,” Tony started, breaking the silence. “I left your name blank in case you didn’t want any part of these. But since you clearly do, I’ll hand it over later for you to sign. You can also decide if you want him to hyphenate his name, but I’ll put the line on changing his first name. It’s the one thing I want to keep.”

“Thank you, Dr. Stark. I really appreciate everything you’ve done so far. He is truly wonderful,” Stephen glanced at the child fondly. “And as for his name, it’s already perfect the way it is. He doesn’t need to carry mine. But just for clarification, how do you plan to explain his birth to the public?”

Tony shrugged as he sipped on his glass of water. “I don’t plan to introduce him to the world just yet but if it does come to that point, I already decided on the truth. I’ve learned that sometimes, telling the truth the first time around is so much easier than creating a web of lies and ending up telling the truth anyway,” He remembered how much the betrayal of Steve— _Rogers_ hurt him.

Stephen nodded as if he understood. Considering he just had witnessed Mordo’s refusal to continue the path of a Master of the Mystic Arts because of the Ancient One’s decision to hide the truth, what Tony Stark said made a lot of sense.

“I assume you’re okay with co-parenting?” Tony asked in lieu of continuing the line of conversation.

“Yes, I am. And you have ideas on how to go with it?” It was more a statement than a question but a question nonetheless. Stark somehow had everything in order so it is safe to anticipate he also thought about how they were supposed to parent their son.

“I do, actually. But nothing is final. We’ll discuss it later. I just need to put this one to bed first,” Tony pointed at the passed-out baby beside them. Mason was exceedingly messy. Most of his food were now splattered on his shirt, face, and hair.

Both parents cooed simultaneously and then ignored each other’s blush.

Tony stood and excused himself, took Mason in his arms, and told Stephen to wait while he prepares the boy to bed. He was quick in cleaning his son and dressed him up in a gray-footed Stark Industries onesie, never rousing him awake.

Giving Stephen a chance to say goodnight to their boy, Tony returned to the kitchen. Stephen had taken the initiative to load the dishes in the washer, oblivious to how domestic it felt.

Tony cleared his throat a few feet behind the man. “Do you want to say goodnight?” He asked hesitantly, gesturing to the snuggled baby in his arms.

“Oh! Of course,” exclaimed the doc eagerly. He wiped both his hands on the washcloth and strode closer to the two.

Instead of taking Mason out of Tony’s arms, Stephen simply leaned down to brush his lips gently on their son’s forehead and whispered a soft ‘goodnight, Mason’. The closeness made Tony gulp but Stephen was still oblivious to his apparent effect on the older man.

Taking a step back, Stephen ran his shaking hand over Mason’s hair and gave Tony a thankful smile before heading back to clean the counter, allowing Tony to escape into his son’s nursery.

The billionaire never expected the sudden affections he had for the neurosurgeon. Sure, the man was annoyingly hot but that doesn’t equate to rapid heartbeats and shallow breathing. Hell, Tony couldn’t even blame a panic attack since Stephen never once used magic in his presence all night. Seeing another person aside from Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy look at Mason with so much love made his chest flutter in happiness. It actually might not be because Stephen Strange was a damn gorgeous specimen.

Refusing to acknowledge the recent developments, Tony tucked Mason in his crib and kissed him goodnight before returning again to the now spotless kitchen where Stephen had gone back to his seat.

“So, where were we?” inquired Tony as he sat opposite of the man.

“You were telling me you had an idea on how we proceed with all this,” Stephen waved a hand, gesturing to everything and nothing. But before Tony could make his offer, Stephen continued, “I don’t want to sound like a freeloader but I’d honestly prefer Mason to stay here with you most of the time. The Sanctum isn’t child friendly and I do not own another place. He would be far safer here since we both agree he’ll be kept out of the spotlight anyway. If it’s alright with you, I’ll portal in every day to spend some time with him, perhaps take him to the Sanctum once in a while,” He sounded uncertain, afraid Tony might put a limit on his visitations. 

Tony chuckled. “That’s actually what I want to talk about. I was planning to get you to move in, at least for a while so Mason could get to know you and vise versa. I have three unused guest rooms in my quarters, and aside from the labs, you’ll have access to everything. You won’t have to worry about anything while you’re here.”

“But- you don’t even know me Dr. Stark,” gawked Stephen, astonished by the grand invitation.

“Okay, first of all, my name’s Anthony Edward Stark. No one ever calls me Dr. Stark. Just call me Tony. Second, I know enough to trust you won’t harm any of us here especially Mason. You’re a doctor, right? Don’t you have that code or something to do no harm?”

“To be clear, not all doctors abide by the code, _Anthony_. Surely you’re not stupid to actually believe that,” Stephen couldn’t resist rolling his eyes.

Tony straight-out laughed at the man’s sass. “True. That’s load of bullshit. I’ve met some evil doctors here and there. But seriously, the offer stands.”

“As much as I would like unlimited access to Mason, moving in seems a bit too much. I want you to be able to fully trust me before I invade your space. Your reservation when it comes to the Mystic Arts cannot be disregarded and I am still Master of the New York Sanctum so I also cannot leave the place for a long period of time. Unrestricted visitation rights is more than enough for me. The distance isn’t a problem as I can just portal in anywhere.”

“Yeah, about that. I may have to get used to the portals. It gives me the hibbie jibbies,” Tony felt himself shudder at the thought.

Stephen quickly realized his mistake. He was working in the Metro when the aliens attacked New York so he saw the casualties first hand and found out later on that Iron Man brought a nuke through the portal. Of course it affected Tony. Stephen felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. It must have been why Stark wasn’t waiting for him in the same room.

“I apologize. Just give me a certain space in the compound that I can portal into without causing you any sort of discomfort.”

“No, it’s fine,” Stark waved it off nonchalantly. “You can portal here directly, just give me a heads up so you won’t put me into a cardiac arrest. My heart can only take so much.”

Stephen didn’t have a phone so he wasn’t sure how to let Stark know beforehand. He should probably buy a phone very soon. In the meantime, he’ll use Wong’s. Vishanti knows he doesn’t use it for purposes other than playing songs on Spotify.

“Okay, I’ll do that,” replied Stephen. He was about to ask for the man’s number when Tony stood abruptly.

“That reminds me,” he exclaimed suddenly before walking briskly towards the living room and taking a box from one of the shelves. Tony returned to the kitchen, placed the box on the counter, and slid it towards the doctor. “Here, it’s the latest Starkphone. Hasn’t been released to the public yet. I couldn’t find your phone number, even a landline, so I thought I’d just give you one instead. Don’t worry, it’s connected to FRIDAY so she can help you get to me quicker,” Tony didn’t mention that he added FRIDAY specifically to make texting easier for Stephen. There were numerous articles and reports on the news regarding the neurosurgeon’s accident and subsequent medical issues on his hands. By the looks of it, Stephen hadn’t found a cure at all. His hands still shook at times. Tony had to resist staring so he won’t make the doc uncomfortable.

If things go well between them, doesn’t even have to be romantic, Stephen might not even be opposed to receiving help from him.

“Oh, no no no,” refused the Sorcerer, “I can’t possibly take that. I can buy my own tomorrow. Just give me your number.”

“Nope. I won’t take no for an answer,” grinned Tony. He all but forced the thing into Stephen’s arms.

Sighing in defeat, Stephen simply thanked the billionaire and promised to pay it all back even if he had to do it in installments. Tony waved him off commenting it’s chump change for him anyway. Stephen knew that but didn’t feel right accepting luxurious items from essentially a stranger. He found it weird he’s much more reluctant to receive the phone than the offer to move in.

Between discussing Mason and the Mystical Arts, the two somehow ended talking ‘till midnight. If it wasn’t for Pepper calling to remind Tony of his video conference with the investors from India early tomorrow, they wouldn’t have stopped talking ‘till morning.

They bid each other a warm goodnight, not realizing just how much their lives would change from that single day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit underwhelming but I still hope you like it. Thanks for the previous positive feedbacks!
> 
> xx,  
> newt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's thoughts on the Rogues. Peter gets into trouble and meets Stark Jr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, this isn't completely Spider-man:Homecoming compliant. Some events still happen but differently.

****CHAPTER 5** **

****

After the incident in Siberia, Tony Stark hadn’t cared a lot about his old teammates.

After all, their Captain smashed his only chance of survival with the same shield Howard Stark gave him. If not for Vision who went out looking for him, Tony would have died before the day ended. They didn’t listen and then they left him to deal with the repercussions of their actions. Before New York, he used to believed he was a one-man army. And then Fury dumped the Avengers Initiative on his table, he had no choice to learn to fight with a team he barely knew.

So much for a team.

Well, they never thought of _Tony_ as part of the team anyhow. He was always the financier and tech source. Other than that, they don’t think much of him. Sure, they have his backs during fights but that was just because they can’t afford to lose a hand. Sometimes Bruce was the only person he can actually relate to but since they couldn’t control the big guy very well, even he was considered a liability at times.

And then Ultron happened. Tony and Bruce were the brains of the idea so when it turned into a killing machine, so of course, they’re at fault. No one ever considered asking why Tony built one in the first place. Bruce was only there for the science like always. No one considered Wanda messing up his mind. They gave Barton leniency when he was mind-controlled by Loki, how come when Tony was the one affected, no one else gave shit?

That’s because no one really cared. For everyone else, Tony would always be the arrogant, self-centered asshole who only cares about pleasure and money. He created Ultron because he wanted to show he can. It wasn’t because he had a vision of the world ending and all of them blaming him for not doing enough. 

When Tony signed the accords, the rest of the team (bar Natasha who signed as well) found it a complete betrayal. As if the Captain knows anything about dealing with legalities in a court. If they only listened instead of bringing up all his past mistakes, Tony might have told them he did it so they can actually work and amend it from the inside. He bet Rogers never bothered reading it. As soon as the righteous capsicle saw General Ross’s name, he already found it evil (Tony agreed wholeheartedly that the man was evil but if Rogers only did the research, he’d know Ross wasn’t the one to initiate the accords.)

There was a lot to change on the Accords and Tony planned to do it the right way: through negotiations and compromise. Years of handling a multi-billion company taught him that much. He cannot afford UN going through it with all the initial regulations. He cannot afford Ross staying in position. He knew for a fact that if Ross had his way, all superhumans would be imprisoned in the raft. He needed that man out of the picture. Not to mention, that man was likely part of HYDRA.

He couldn’t blame Rogers for disagreeing on the accords. Tony did, too. But if they don’t coordinate, it would still be published, then they’ll lose the chance to change things.

If they only listened.

Well, he can’t do anything about the Rogues now. T’Challa will have his hands full and that’s on him. At least Shuri agreed with Tony. The two of them, outside the knowledge of Rogers and his team, were actually working on a cure for Barnes. He understood Barnes wasn’t at fault, but who could really blame Tony for lashing out? As soon as he calmed down (which was about a week later since he was in a coma), Tony had already separated James Barnes from the Winter Soldier. It wasn’t something foreign to him. After all, he used to develop weapons for a living. And Barnes was just that— a weapon.

What he can work on was negotiating with the UN. Accountability and transparency are all well and good but regulating even their identities crossed the line. He actually believed he’d done a good job so far. The Council had been impressed by his cooperation and was even willing to listen to Tony’s suggestions. They never really wanted full control anyway, only security.

By the end of the second meeting, Tony had successfully defended the enhanced individual’s rights to privacy. They won’t be asking for a fingerprint and DNA samples anymore, no tracking devices, and would even allow secret identities as long as someone can sign on their behalf. Tony already planned to sign for Spider-man and when needed, also for Stephen.

He still needs to work on overthrowing Ross and forming a new team. Aside from Vision, Rhodey, and Spider-man (when he’s no longer minor), Tony also thinks he can convince Hope to join, maybe even get hold of Danvers. Harley already accepted the offer to oversee the Avengers tech alongside Peter as soon as both graduates uni.

Stephen, on the other hand, was a wildcard. Ever since he introduced himself as some kind of wizard and told him of a completely under-the-radar Order of the Phoenix, Tony had ached to offer him a position in the team. If it wasn’t for the magical society’s whole secrecy thing and Stephen adamant on maintaining it, the superhero would have jumped on the chance. Having Strange on the team would have been a huge advantage.

But then, Tony now had Mason to think about. If Stephen joins the Avengers, it would attract him even more danger, which in turn, places Mason at risk. Tony had no idea exactly what the Doctor Wizard deals with. Even after their long conversation the first night about the Mystic Arts, he still doesn’t understand half of what Stephen talks about. All he knows was the Sorcerer defends earth from evils from other dimensions (Tony remains overwhelmed and amazed of the whole multiverse idea). More risk on Stephen means more chances of Mason losing a parent.

Extradimensional evils sound exhausting already. Unless it’s an end-of-the-world scenario, Tony would resist asking for the wizard’s help.

On a different note, they’ve been doing fairly well with co-parenting lately. True to his word, Stephen always informs Tony through FRIDAY ten minutes before portaling into the compound. Most of the time, Tony wasn’t even in the same room. Not because he was afraid of magic, or specifically, Stephen’s magic, but because between dealing with Ross, the Accords, Stark Industries, and Mason, Tony didn’t have much time to linger in the lounge.

It surprised Tony how much easy it was for him to trust the doctor. He initially imagined not being able to leave Mason alone with someone other than Happy, Rhodey, and Pepper. Tony could not exactly say it was because he’s also Mason’s father. He wasn’t stupid to think all parents are capable of caring for and loving their children. Howard seemed like a good example.

While Tony isn’t fully comfortable around Stephen yet, he can trust him with Mason’s life. He knows that much.

Plus, it helps that FRIDAY always has surveillance on his son.

For less than two weeks, Tony and Stephen hadn’t spent time around each other alone for longer than an hour. The doc usually arrives in time, always dressed casually (The genius thinks Stephen’s doing it so it wouldn’t make Tony feel uncomfortable), for Mason’s breakfast and leaves before lunch, comes back before dinner and leaves again after bedtime. And when Stephen’s around, Tony goes to work. Their scheduling worked well enough that Mason can bond with both of his parents, though rarely at the same time. It’s become a routine.

For Stephen, it was already the best thing that happened to him. He cherished every moment he had with his son. Even at the Sanctum, Stephen couldn’t help but beam with happiness, so much that Wong had actually researched spells that can cause extreme joy. When Stephen finally showed him a video he took of Mason giggling on his walker, the librarian outright demanded the Master of the Sanctum to bring the child over for him to meet. He swore he saw the usually stern Wong genuinely smile. He only wished he could bring the Cloak with him when he visits. He didn’t want to make Tony anxious with the displays of magic. The portal was the only piece of magic he ever performed in the compound even outside Tony’s presence. He promised he wouldn’t perform any type of magic without consent. Of course, the Cloak was miserable but it did understand so he was left to guard the Sanctum in his place.

Stephen didn’t mind the close-to-none interaction with Tony. While he found talking to the genius refreshing, he also understood how busy he must be. He had thought rich people like him hired nannies to take care of their children so it honestly surprised Stephen when he found out Tony took care of Mason by himself the first week. That made him appreciate the engineer more. Even with Stephen around, Tony still asks for regular updates on Mason. And on some nights, he even gets to join them for dinner.

It had only been a few days but Stephen already yearned for more.

-

Tony was in a dilemma.

Stephen had informed him he won’t be able to visit for three days max. Something about a sorcerer gone rogue and wreaking havoc in Britain.

It would have been fine. Tony already finished the prototype of the rover for NASA Pepper demanded from him, and the next Accords meeting was two weeks away. He was all free to take care of Mason.

But then FRIDAY reminded him of the Spiderkid’s decathlon.

He hadn’t seen the kid in almost three weeks. His real Stark internship doesn’t actually start until the summer break so aside from emergencies, Tony doesn’t get to see him. However, he still listens to the kid’s redirected report calls but since he hadn’t gotten in too much trouble, the mechanic doesn’t intervene. He does call once in a while though, to make sure Peter knows he’s keeping an eye on him.

Tony just wasn’t sure why he hadn’t mentioned getting a son (and a wizard, as a matter of fact) while he was at it.

And now he had no one to leave Mason to while he go give the Spider-man some love and support. Pepper had taken Happy with her to California and Rhodey was in Philly visiting his sister.

Knowing he can’t bring Mason with him to Washington, Tony didn’t really have much of a choice. He was glad he hadn’t promised the kid anything or else he’d have one sad and disappointed teen on his hands.

So when Mason took his morning nap, Tony called Peter.

“Mr. Stark!” answered an overly cheery voice.

“Hey, kid. I heard you have that Academic Decathlon today. I called to say good luck,” said Tony, though less enthusiastically.

He could almost feel Peter bouncing in happiness from the other side. “Thanks, Mr. Stark! You really didn’t have to bother,” replied the kid.

“Yeah, I do. Can’t have my intern lose some high school competition now, do we?” Tony quipped. It would have been pressuring if Peter didn’t know it was a joke.

“Geez, I’m not _that_ smart, Mr. Stark. Academic Decathletes are crazy competitive, you know?”

“I don’t, actually. Wasn’t part of the team back in boarding school. I don’t even know why no one ever thought of inviting me. I mean, I’m _me_!” Tony huffed. “Anyway, as soon as you get your spidey ass back to New York, you’re heading straight to the compound. Think of it as a reward.”

“We might not even win!” cried out Peter.

“A reward for trying then,” Tony rolled his eyes. “And I have someone for you to meet.”

“Who is it? Is it an Avenger? Oh my gosh, Mr. Stark, please tell me it’s not Harley!” Peter sounded horribly distressed at the idea.

“No, it’s not,” replied Tony, amused. “Why are you against meeting Tennessee? I thought you were internet besties by now.”

“He’s going to kill me,” Peter stressed, “I mean, positively, truly, kill me, Mr. Stark. I purposely accidentally found a video of him dancing to Abba in his lab and sent it to his sister.” 

“How did you even- you know what? Nevermind. It’s not Harley. And no, I won’t tell you who it is on the phone. Anyhow, I gotta go, kid. Good luck on the AD and I’ll see you this weekend.”

“Okay, Mr. Stark! Thanks!”

Tony ended the call and groaned. “FRIDAY, remind me not to reproduce. Kids are exhausting.”

_“It would seem futile at this point, boss. Baby boss’s existence defies that order.”_

“Mason’s probably an exception at this point. I didn’t actually have a hand in making him. Love him all the same,” replied Tony fondly. The feeling had become his default when it comes to his son. To be honest, it was also his default when it comes to the Spiderling and Tennessee though with more exasperation.

Seeing as his son isn’t likely to wake up within the next hour, Tony decided to make use of the time developing bits and pieces of tech for the new team. Hope had accepted his offer, not just to piss off her father but also because she was pissed off by Lang. And Fury was surprisingly helpful. He handed him an old pager and told him it was the only way to contact Captain Marvel. When Tony asked why Fury willingly parted with the pager, the only response he got was a shrug. Not very informative.

Of course, Tony didn’t know how much trust Fury just handed him.

The New Avengers, fully funded by SI, would be headed by both Rhodey and Danvers, a decision Tony made easily. Rhodey would accept in a second and Danvers probably would too as soon as she actually answers back to Tony’s call. While he did not personally know Captain Marvel, he knows enough to assume the woman is a force to reckon with.

He was tinkering with the Iron-Spider when FRIDAY informed him his son had woken up and appeared to be in distress.

Tony quickly made his way to the nursery and found Mason standing in his crib, holding onto the rails with big fat tears rolling on his cheeks. As soon as he saw Tony by the door, he immediately released a broken sob and reached out.

“Oh, buddy, what happened?” Tony cooed as he lifted the baby up in his arms and rocked gently. Mason clutched tightly on his father’s shirt and continued crying on his shoulder.

“Da, wan pa,” whined Mason sadly. “Wan pa.”

Knowing ‘pa’ was Stephen, Tony let out a sigh. Of course, Mason must have gotten so used to seeing Stephen after his morning nap and not finding him in the room when he woke up was scary. He couldn’t really blame the doc for not being around for the day. Both of them had work and they just can’t simply give those up either. They were lucky they even had two weeks (three for Tony) off.

Maybe he could talk to Stephen soon about the three of them spending time together. Sort of a family vacation. Tony feels a bit presumptuous thinking of them as a family but it was what their son needed— stability. It would also be beneficial for the two fathers to actually get to know each other more. Mason has been thrown into a lifestyle where he has two separate people taking care of him at two separate times. Their son was smart enough to notice the pattern and somehow assumed he can only rely on one parent at a certain time of the day. If they can show Mason that daddy and papa will always be there for him when he needs them, it might help with the separation anxiety.

“I know, bambino, but papa is busy right now. He’s probably very sad that he couldn’t be here today. Don’t worry, when he comes back, you’re going to have plenty of fun. I’m sure he misses you so much,” whispered Tony softly. He wondered if Stephen had any problems with Mason’s separation anxiety yet.

Mason’s cries subsided and turned into shallow breathes and small hiccups. Whether it was due to Tony’s reassurance or the calming sways, he didn’t care. Either way, Tony was glad the tears are gone. It pained him to see his baby cry. He was normally a happy baby so seeing him sad was torture. He could only imagine Stephen’s emotional turmoil every time Mason’s lip wobbles. That man was a complete mama bear judging by FRIDAY’s surveillance, the meal schedule plastered on the fridge, and the way he bundles up Mason. Stephen seems to think New York is Alaska. Tony usually comes home to Mason wearing more clothes than when he left.

After feeding his son, Tony got him to play on his blocks inside his playpen. Mason doesn’t really mind playing alone as long he still had one of his parents in sight. The mechanic got to relax and scroll through his tablet reading about the latest developments in medicine. He was thinking of branching out to prosthetics. The number of people he can help just by mass-producing the rig he made for Rhodey was staggering. And maybe, just maybe, Tony can actually do something for Stephen’s hands.

_“Boss, there seems to be a situation in Washington,”_ said FRIDAY as she turned on the screen. The news report said there was a suspected bombing incident and a few visitors were trapped inside the elevator. Spider-man had come to the rescue only a few minutes later.

Tony felt his heart jump out of his chest when the cameras zoomed in on Spider-man swinging at the top of the monument. And then the reports had to say the vigilante superhero was brought down along with the elevator. No one knows if he survived.

“FRI, call Peter, now!” barked Tony worriedly.

_“He’s not answering his phone, boss.”_

“Override the suit, FRI. Get me his vitals.”

Less than a minute later and about three back and forth paces for Tony, FRIDAY announced levelly, _“Apart from the minor bruises on his arms, Spider-man is unharmed, boss. It appears that the A.I. in his suit has already been activated.”_

“WHAT?” bellowed the engineer in shock. It wasn’t supposed to be activated yet until Spidey gets some proper training.

Tony’s yell got Mason’s attention who then started to cry. Cursing himself, Tony quickly went to pick up his son. “No, everything’s fine, bud. Daddy’s just surprised.”

It didn’t stop the boy from burying his face into Tony’s shoulder but it did lessen the crying. Deciding the conversation he’ll be having with Peter would likely trigger another bout of crying from his son, Tony carried Mason back to his room and have FRIDAY play Storybots as a distraction.

As soon as he was sure Mason was out of hearing range and properly distracted, Tony ordered his A.I. to contact Peter through the suit.

“-lease don’t!” exclaimed the kid pleadingly. Peter must have tried rejecting his call.

“Hey, Underoos. I was just calling to let you know that I saw the news!” hissed Tony on the phone. “Here I was, enjoying the afternoon sun when suddenly, my A.I. informed me of some spider kid swinging on top of the Washington Monument! And hacking the suit? What were you thinking?!”

“Mr. Stark… I can explain,” cried Peter miserably.

“Oh, no no no. You’re going to be explaining to me in person so I can stare at you disappointingly while you’re at it. You’re going back to New York tonight. I’ll send someone to get you,” Tony ended the call, not bothering to wait for whatever the kid had to say.

Of course, when he finally calmed down, Tony immediately felt guilty for yelling. Spider-man did save a group of sightseers and he surely didn’t deserve getting scolded for that. Initially, Tony was just worried but then when he found out Peter hacked the suit, he was pissed. He placed the Training Wheels Protocol for a reason and it was all for the kid’s safety. He honestly thinks he’s not that unreasonable.

Thankfully, Rhodey arrived back at the compound an hour ahead of Peter so Tony was able to get his friend to babysit Mason. He initially planned to introduce the Spiderkid to his son first thing on the weekend but considering Mason would likely deter them from actually talking about safety and the hacking issue, he’d leave the introductions at dinner.

When the kid arrived at his quarters, he looked extremely like a kicked puppy refusing to meet its owner’s eyes. Tony released a sigh and gestured him to sit.

“Okay. Let’s get this clear, I am not going to take your suit-” Peter looked up in surprise, hope evident in his youthful face “-yet.-” and there goes that expression, “-and I am not mad at you for DC. You saved those people. You should be proud of that. However, I am pissed that you even attempted to hack the suit, Pete,” he said gravely, “Or that when you got access, you didn’t tell me. I blocked those features for a reason. You haven’t trained to use them yet. Do you understand?”

Peter kept his head down but nodded. He wanted to tell the man he wouldn’t have asked Ned to disable it if he told him _about_ it in the first place. Honestly, they were just trying to figure out the existing, known features. But he knows better than to _actually_ say it. “I know, Mr. Stark. I’m really, really sorry.”

“I know you are. But after the heart attack you gave me from that swing on the monument, I’m really tempted to activate the Tattletale Protocol.”

Peter jumped on his seat and looked at Tony with fear and apprehension. “Please, Mr. Stark, don’t! I promise I’ll be careful next time. I really didn’t have another choice of access that time!”

“Easy, kid. I know. FRIDAY showed me the recording. Nice name for the A.I., by the way. I’m not calling her, Pete, but I advise you to tell her soon. Trust me when I say prolonging the truth will make it worse.”

“I- Okay, Mr. Stark. I understand. I do. I’m gonna tell her soon,” promised Peter, elated by the simple praise but also dejected at his idol’s disappointment.

Tony clapped him on the shoulder and proceeded to talk about the kid’s thoughts on his suit’s features and congratulating him for winning the decathlon. They spent almost an hour discussing how to improve it, and Peter praising the engineer while Tony preened.

They eventually had to order dinner and Tony decided it was high time to introduce Mason. While Peter went through the menu, Tony instructed FRIDAY to instruct Rhodey to head back for dinner.

Not five minutes later, the elevator chimed and Rhodey stepped out with Mason on his hip, carrying the stuffed elephant in one hand.

“Da!” squealed the little boy, catching the attention of Peter from the lounge. His wide eyes stared at the baby for a second before looking at Tony and then looking back at the baby.

“Mr. Stark! That’s- What?” he stammered.

Tony ignored Peter for a moment as he strolled towards his friend and picked up his son. “Hello, my little gummy bear. Have you been good with Uncle Rhodey?” he bounced him carefully at arm's length. Mason replied with spit bubbles.

Relieving Peter of his confusion, Tony moved back to the lounge. Rhodey greeted Peter with a grin and directed straight to the kitchen.

“Underoos, meet Mason Alexander Stark, my son,” Tony exclaimed proudly.

The gaping Peter finally woke from the daze and jumped excitedly on his spot. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Mr. Stark, he’s so cute! Can I hold him??”

Tony chuckled and handed the baby to the 15-year-old. “Careful, okay? I heard they break easily.”

Peter didn’t bother replying. He immediately snuggled Mason in his arms and turned his back on Tony, heading straight for the playpen which Peter hadn’t really noticed earlier. Resigned about losing his son to the Spiderkid, Tony joined his friend in the kitchen thinking _'that went well'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things to clarify,  
> 1\. Peter saved a random group of tourists. There's no alien tech involved in the scene.  
> 2\. Tony isn't as distant to Peter as he was in the movie. 
> 
> My sem just started so I won't be updating as much. I'm an Architecture student that means my workload tends to get exhausting. Can't really let my grades suffer else I'll lose the scholarship. 
> 
> xx,  
> newt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is tired and up for an impromptu sleepover.

****CHAPTER 6** **

****

Stephen had just come back from dealing with the last of Kaecilius’s followers and he was _exhausted_. Catching the rogue was an easy job, but dealing with the demon-infested village he left behind definitely wasn’t. He could probably sleep for two days and still feel the fatigue.

However, while he needed the sleep, the need to see and hug his son overpowered easily. As soon as he portaled back to the Sanctum, he immediately texted Tony of his approaching arrival. Ten minutes was more than enough to shower and change. Tony instantly replied a quick yes and ‘ _glad to know you’re alive, doc_ ’. The Sorcerer didn’t waste another second and portaled straight to the living area.

_“Welcome back, Dr. Strange,”_ FRIDAY said with a clearly pleased voice. Stephen felt like he could breathe again. Three days was far too long without seeing his son. _“Boss and Baby Boss are currently in the communal area. He asked if you could get Baby Boss’s pacifier in his nursery before coming over.”_

Thanking the A.I., Stephen quickly picked up Mason’s clip-on pacifier from the sterilizer in his room and headed towards the informed location. He was very eager to see the little boy again but a bit worried that Mason may have forgotten him. In the past two weeks, he’s been a constant figure, always hovering over the baby, and making sure he’s as comfortable and happy as can be. While Mason had come to call him ‘pa’ over the past few days, Stephen still had the inkling fear that his son won’t remember him.

Of course, his fears were promptly turned down the moment he stepped into the communal area. Tony was laying on his back over the play-mats with Mason sprawled on top of him. The sight was simply adorable. He saw Tony look at him with a genuine smile before whispering at the baby and pointing at his location. Mason turned his head, just enough to catch a glimpse of his papa. The baby immediately shrieked and bounced happily on Tony’s chest. Stephen could see Tony wincing at the impact but never losing the smile.

“Papa la pfh,” babbled Mason, hitting Tony’s shoulders with his arms and then reaching for him.

Stephen moved closer to the two and gently knelt a foot away from the man, taking Mason off his chest carefully. “Hello, darling. I missed you so much,” he admitted, pulling the baby closer. He turned to Tony who was still on his back but was raising the upper half of his body with his elbows and said, “Good afternoon, Anthony. I apologize for coming in on such notice, and for leaving you to watch him alone the past three days.”

“Hey, no apologies from you,” Tony grinned. “I told you you can come anytime you want. He’s your son, too. And don’t worry about it. Next week, it’ll be me going away for a while.”

Stephen stood with Mason in his arms and raised a brow at the billionaire.

“I’m going to China next Thursday. I’ll only be gone for three days. You don’t have to worry if you can’t watch Mason. Rhodey and Happy are willing to play babysitters.”

Stephen smiled but shook his head. “I can watch him. Maybe I can take him to the Sanctum, too. Wong really wants to meet him anyway,” he said softly, looking down at the baby who was concentrating on sucking his pacifier.

“Great,” Tony replied happily after pulling himself up. “You can even stay in the compound if you want. I already had your room prepared so it’s no issue. No one aside from you, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy has access to my wing. Well, Vision and Spider-man have as well but the android won’t be back from his short sabbatical until Christmas and Spidey doesn’t even know he has access.”

“You gave me a room?” Stephen asked, stunned and uncharacteristically honored.

Tony looked at him like he’s stupid. “Of course, you do. You’ve had it the moment you first got here. Why do you think I suggested you moving in in the first place?”

“I never thought you prepared for it. It’s completely unnecessary as I can portal back home in a second, but thank you, Anthony,” answered Stephen honestly. He secretly wondered just why Tony easily trusted him. By the looks of it, Tony Stark wasn’t the type to give trust easily. For god’s sake, the man had friends you can count with one hand.

Tony simply smiled at him before strolling over to the kitchen, probably making himself another cup of coffee. “He missed you, by the way. In case it wasn’t obvious. Asked for you a lot,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

The thought made Stephen’s heart flutter and constrict at the same time. He held onto Mason a little tighter then. “That makes the two of us,” he admitted.

“How was Voldemort?” Tony asked unashamedly as he slid another cup on the counter towards Stephen and pointedly ordered him to drink.

The Sorcerer rolled his eyes but followed the man to the kitchen, sitting down on one of the stools and placing Mason on his own seat. He would’ve questioned Tony why they were in the communal area instead of his own wing if he hadn’t noticed the half-built indoor play set in the corner. “Hardly Voldemort,” snorted Stephen. “That was Pettigrew at most. Sneaky little rat. He was easy to capture but left a lot to clean up.”

Stephen realized Tony actually has a very nice laugh. He heard it once or twice before but it was the first time he actually noticed.

They drank their coffee in comfortable silence while Mason played with his baby biscuits.

“I was thinking,” Tony broke the silence. “Mason’s birthday is coming up in a month and since I can’t actually set a huge birthday party, we can just take a short vacation to celebrate it. Everyone who knows Mason would be coming on his actual birthday. You can even invite some of your wizard friends.”

“Sorcerer,” replied Stephen involuntarily.

“Huh?”

“We’re Sorcerers, not wizards,” he informed dryly. “And I think that’s a great idea. Do you have somewhere in mind?”

Tony grinned. “We can’t go international. Mason doesn’t have a passport yet but Aspen’s nice this time of the year.”

“Aspen?”

“Yes. I have a house there.”

“Of course, you have,” drawled Stephen with a faint smile. “Aspen is fine. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Doc, how many times have I told you you don’t need to thank me. You aren’t allowed to miss Mason’s first birthday!” He insisted, pointing a finger at Stephen. The man sighed but couldn’t help the curve forming on his lips.

“Anthony, I need to talk to you about something,” said Stephen after a few seconds of silence. At the man’s nod, he continued, “I have this… _friend_ I would like Mason to meet.”

“Sure. What’s his name? Or her?” Tony made a note to check this _friend’s_ background ASAP.

“Ah. An _it,_ actually. Remember when you came by the Sanctum? I was wearing a red cloak, the Cloak of Levitation. It’s a sentient relic. I usually have it with me all the time.”

“Really?” Tony asked incredulously. “Why haven’t I seen it around?”

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” the man quietly admitted.

Tony frowned at the Sorcerer. “You don’t have to do that, doc. Seriously, treat the compound as your second home. As long as you don’t bring or perform something dangerous, magic is fine. I’ve been living with Vision walking through walls for months, a living piece of cloth isn’t going to scare me.”

Stephen inclined his head in a grateful nod. He doesn’t really feel complete without the Cloak. “May I retrieve it? The Cloak has been overly dramatic lately.”

“No problem, Stephanie. You can even portal here. Mason likes the colors, and I’m honestly fine with it now. It’s actually kinda awesome. I’m bringing you next time I’m required at a charity event so you can portal me out quickly.”

Chuckling and thanking Tony, Stephen created a portal and called for the Cloak. A red cloth swooshed through the hole and attached itself directly to the Sorcerer. It looked at the surroundings and when it saw little Mason, immediately flew to the baby, ignoring the two adults.

“Oh, cool. So you’re the Cloak of Levitation. That’s a mouthful. I’m going to call you Levi. Yep, you’re Levi,” decided the billionaire as the said cloak wrapped itself around a giggling baby. Levi pointedly ‘huffed’ at Tony and would have stuck its tongue out if it could. Tony heard the doc whispered for it to behave.

Stephen seemed to ignore the fact that their baby son was swaddled by a relic so Tony assumed it isn’t dangerous. Mom-Stephen definitely wouldn’t allow anything capable of harming Mason within his vicinity. While the engineer was protective of their son, the other man was a complete mama bear. It became so natural to him that Tony thought of teaching Mason to call him ‘mama’ instead. If the billionaire wasn’t afraid of his balls being fried, he would’ve done that already.

It was nice- sitting with his makeshift family, drinking coffee, and watching their son munch on his snacks. Pepper asked him once why he opened up to Stephen so easily. He hadn’t found the answer yet. None of his friends met the doc apart from Rhodey, but even he only saw him in passing, so they couldn’t really bring some perspective to the table. Tony guessed it wasn’t difficult to trust Stephen after seeing him interact with Mason. The love that his eyes conveyed cannot be faked. There was nothing the man won't do for his son.

And that perhaps was enough for Tony.

Knowing the Sorcerer had just returned from a taxing mission, Tony insisted the man stay for dinner, and possibly stay the night as well. Mason would definitely love to wake up in the morning with both his parents waiting for him.

Too tired to refuse, Stephen simply nodded his head. The coffee had helped a lot but it wasn’t enough to wake him up. Now that he saw and hugged his son again, Stephen felt the fatigue come up to him. Tony noticed this and ordered the doc to rest on the couch since his room was probably too far considering Strange would drop dead any minute. None of the Avengers were in the compound so it’s relatively safe against any unexpected company. The Sorcerer accepted the offer, kissed Mason’s temple. and went back to the lounge, passing out the moment his head hit the cushion. The Cloak then draped itself over the man.

Tony smiled fondly and turned to their son. “Papa’s tired, huh?” He tapped a finger over Mason’s nose, the boy scrunching his face at the feeling.

-

Stephen woke up to his phone vibrating in his pocket.

On reflex, he fished it out without opening his eyes and blindingly swiped the answer button.

“Hello?” He asked groggily.

“Where are you?” demanded the voice— _Wong_ from the other end.

“Uh… the compound.”

“Oh.”

“What do you want?”

“We ran out of ice cream.”

“Then go get some more.”

“I don’t have money on me, Strange.”

Stephen opened his eyes just so he could roll them. He sat up slowly, stretching his body, then looked at the time. It was only a quarter and a half past six so he must have slept for at least two hours. “Go to my room. There’s about 10 dollars on my desk drawer. Don’t touch anything else,” he grunted on the phone.

“What time are you coming home?” Wong asked.

“I’m probably staying for the night. Cloak’s with me, by the way,” he answered, still half asleep.

Silence passed between them for a few seconds until Wong cleared his voice. Stephen could tell the librarian had something to say, most probably something indecent. “That’s… nice,” he replied hesitantly.

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Stephen sighed and ended the call before Wong could say anything else.

“Who was that?” He jumped faintly, unaware that someone, specifically Tony, was in the same room. He assumed the man had left after he fell asleep. Mason was there as well but the baby was too occupied with the small ball-pit to notice his fathers. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” the engineer added hastily.

Stephen shook his head, more awake than he was seconds ago. “That’s Wong. Apparently, running out of ice cream is an emergency.”

That earned another warm laugh from Tony. “Aw, a man after my own heart. Anyway, dinner is in 10 minutes. I would have woken you up anyway.”

“Thank you, Tony. Really. I feel like I’m taking too much from you,” Stephen said solemnly.

Tony sighed theatrically. “You’re not. Taking too much from me, that is. You’re barely using any of the facilities in here. You haven’t even gone through the cupboards yet. I feel like _I’m_ the one taking too much from you. You basically gave up magic every time you’re here. By the way, stop doing that. It’s part of you. I can’t ask you to give that up. It’s like telling myself to give up being Iron Man.”

The Cloak suddenly perked up and nodded eagerly at Tony, a clear sign of his agreement. Stephen nodded faintly. It was relieving to be allowed to use magic again. With the state of his hands, some mundane tasks can get difficult. Now that he had Tony’s permission, his hands won’t hurt so much anymore.

Dinner was uneventful. Tony made lasagna and Stephen honestly thought it was the best lasagna he ever tasted. Even Mason seemed to think so as he ate his portion like a lion. Stephen offered to load the dishes but Tony ushered him out of the kitchen with Mason. The two ended up heading to Tony’s wing instead, using the time to clean, and change the baby’s clothes.

When Stephen stepped out of the nursery, instead of Tony, it was Pepper who was waiting in the lounge.

“Oh,” blinked Stephen, stopping midway and on instinct, clutched Mason’s head that was resting on his shoulder protectively.

Pepper smiled warmly at him. “You must be Dr. Strange. Sorry to barge in. My name is Pepper. Is Tony around?” She stepped towards them and brushed a hand over the tired baby’s head. Mason didn’t even react at the touch. Pepper knew not to offer the man a handshake since Tony had told her about the doc’s accident beforehand, but even if he hadn’t she still couldn’t offer one as both Stephen’s hands were occupied with holding Mason.

“Oh, right, it’s nice to meet you, Ms. Potts. Anthony is on the communal floor although I don’t know if he’s still there,” informed Stephen. He was undeniably nervous and surprised. He knew Pepper Potts and Tony Stark dated for awhile. It couldn’t be easy for her to see her ex having a son with another person, no matter how he came to be, and then seeing him around his place. He would have asked Tony but it’s not exactly suited for dinner conversation.

Right on cue, the elevator hissed open, revealing a well-composed Tony Stark carrying a baby blanket and stuffed elephant in one hand. When he saw Pepper and Stephen less than two feet apart staring right back at him, he dramatically moaned. “FRIDAY, why haven’t you informed me Pepper’s here?”

_“I did, boss. I told you Ms. Potts is in the compound. I received a grunt in response.”_ If A.I.s could roll their eyes, FRIDAY would have done so already.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know she’s in this specific part of the compound,” grounded Tony with a pout.

“And she’s here to talk to you about next week’s deal,” interrupted Pepper. She turned to Stephen with another one of those genuine smiles. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Strange but I gotta get this one-” she pointed at Tony, “-to sign some papers right now,” At Stephen’s acknowledgment, she turned back to the billionaire and glowered. “You. Come with me. You’re not getting out of this.”

Tony sent a pleading look to Stephen who simply lifted a brow at him. The Sorcerer wasn’t going to intervene between the two of them, business talks or not.

“Traitor,” huffed the genius loudly before plopping himself on the couch like a petulant child. Stephen made sympathetic sounds that didn’t feel quite real before leaving the two to talk. He made his way back to the nursery, thinking it was a safe place to pass the time. Mason was already part asleep so he could just put him to bed as well.

About an hour later, Tony entered the nursery with a tired smile. Stephen was on the rocking chair, already passed out from exhaustion while Levi was watching over the sleeping baby. Tony moved towards the crib, patted the cloak on its collar, and brushed a finger over Mason’s cheek before going over to Stephen. He gently shook the man on the shoulder.

“Steph, you should go sleep in your bed. Come on, I’ll show you,” Tony offered softly.

Stephen murmured an agreement but made no indication of actually moving. Tony chuckled and pulled the man off the chair, wrapping an arm around his waist and bringing Stephen’s arm to hang around his neck. Levi floated behind the man and attached itself on his back, helping Tony carry him. The Sorcerer was completely out by the time they reached the intended room. Tony removed his shoes and pulled the blanket over the man’s body. Satisfied, he stepped out of the room and ordered FRIDAY to inform him if Stephen or Mason wakes up.

Though Stephen thought he could sleep for days, when he woke up at 7 in the morning, he felt exceedingly refreshed. It’s not unusual given he used to be a neurosurgeon.

But what’s unusual was waking up to an unfamiliar bedroom. He hadn’t experienced any of those before. Sure, he’s woken up in the middle of an unused hospital room, on the floor of the surgery prep room, or even slumped on the operating table itself once or twice before (actually, it was many times but if there’s no proof, then it didn’t happen), but those weren’t exactly unfamiliar.

This, on the other hand, was hands down the most beautiful bedroom he had ever slept on. Considering he once lived in a luxurious apartment in Upper West Side, Manhattan, that’s saying something. The last thing he remembered was putting Mason to bed. How he got here was a different matter. By the color of the walls (dark gray) and the single Harry Potter poster above the bed, Stephen assumes it’s his room. He noticed the Cloak’s absence shortly after and wondered where it had gone wreaking havoc.

“FRIDAY, is Tony or Mason awake?” He asked.

_“Boss is waking up just now, Dr. Strange. He wants me to tell you that you may shower if you wish to do so. There are clothes of your size and style in the dresser. Boss would like to remind you those are yours so you cannot return them,”_ replied FRIDAY with enthusiasm.

If someone had told him two years ago that he’ll end up taking a shower and a fresh change of clothes specifically bought for him by Tony fucking Stark, Stephen would have punched them without a second thought. He smiled to himself and thanked the AI. No matter what the man says, he’s still done so much for Stephen. It might be inconsequential to the billionaire but for someone who lived on instant noodles and coupons for some time, every small thing counts. Stephen could actually feel the _expensiveness_ of the shirt he’s wearing. Maybe because it was exactly the type of shirts he used to buy when he had the money.

Yet, what Stephen was most thankful for wasn’t because of the shirt, or the room, or even the Dumbledore poster above the bed, but because Tony Stark had given him the chance of a family, unusual as it may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam coming up already and two deadlines this week. Haven't started any of my designs so this feels like suicide right now. Three years studying Architecture and I'm still not sure why I started in the first place. Anyway, thanks for the kudos and the positive comments!
> 
> xx,  
> newt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously a work in progress. I don't write for a living. No one in my family or friends even know I write so as you can see, I have a very low self-esteem. Please don't make it worse.


End file.
